The Flowers
by Pur-Syll Heart
Summary: This is my first fan-fic guys . Pur questions her relationship with Stars and Soul. Will any feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

_The Flowers_

A/N – Just to clarify

Stars (Deadly Chaser)

Pur (Asura)

Soul (Lord Knight)

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword. It's KoG's game.

"Hey Stars." He looked up at her and gave a half wave as if he was disinterested, his butt stuck to his cannon. He didn't look as if he was getting up soon. He was just wearing a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. She wondered if he was tired.

"How is your day so far cutie?" She showed him the new spear she got.

"I went to the Item Mall and got me a weapon costume. The Navy Fleet Spear had some pretty good stats."

"I see." He looked away from her and looked towards the floor.

"What's wrong?" She sat down in front of him. Looking back at her, he gave an almost sad smile.

"I think that I'mma head back into the sparring rooms with Luna." He commenced to stand.

"Wait." She took his hand in hers and looked at his face which had an indescribable look. He looked back at her with that look still prominent on his features.

"Soul said he got you some flowers. I had gotten some for you too, but I doubt he'd like it if he saw my flowers in your room or something. Well, see you." He stood and she let go of his hand allowing him to walk off. She didn't shout for him this time and stared at his retreating back. Absentmindedly, she moved her hand to her chest.

* * *

She traveled all the way to Lanox from Hamel, riding on Luna (Sacred Fox – Black Spirit Mount) and went in search for him until she found Soul by the fire priestess. He smiled and stuck his hands forward.

"Here. I got you your roses. My dad said those were all romantic and stuff so, I got you those." She smiled, feeling sort of guilty for accepting them.

"You know, Stars apparently got me flowers too. He decided not to give them to me."

"Hmm, I see." He looked at the flowers that rested in my hand. "If you want his over mine, I guess that is alright." He seemed a bit distant that moment.

"Would you be mad if I did?"

"…No." He ran his hand through his red hair and twitched the sword that was in his hand and watched for her expression.

"Look, Soul, I thank you for these." She slid off of Luna and hugged him. He whispered in her ear that it wasn't a problem, but Stars was on both of their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Flowers part 2_**

 _A/N_

 _This is the last chapter of this story. Pur, Stars, and Soul are my own names that I used for this story. This story was made a year or so ago when me and my friends were making stories. That's where the names come from. Don't forget to R &R 3 ~_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword._

Pur patted Luna's fur back at Sander Village. She sighed. "Luna, you gotta stop getting your fur all mussed." Luna nuzzled her in apology. She took out her brush and started combing her fur. Every time she hit a knot and combed through it, Luna yelped in pain. It took her a good two hours before she finished and she collapsed onto the side of Luna. "Luna, do you think Stars is a good guy?" She nodded. "Why do you think he would have wanted to get me flowers then?"

"Because you're his friend." She barked out. Pur understood her of course. Her ears twitched.

"You and your ears." She grabbed one and started stroking it. The other one started flicking. Pur giggled. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." She hopped onto Luna. "Take me back to Hamel." She nodded, stood, and ran off.

After about thirty minutes, they made it to the palace. Large homes lined the streets in an arc. The homes were white with green decorations and water moving around them. "Beautiful as always." Pur patted Luna's head and hopped off. "Thank you for the ride dearest." Luna backflipped and vanished. The guards moved to the side and opened the doors for her. She bowed. "Thank you." Once she made it inside, she saw one of the guards and asked for Stars. He pointed to the top floor, which was approximately thirty flights. She sweat dropped. "Is there a way to get up there without walking?" He pointed to an elevator and she didn't hesitate to run over there. She pushed the button and within seconds, it came. The doors opened and she got in, pushing the top floor. After doing so, the elevator doors closed and it took her up. Once the elevator doors opened again, she got out and let them close behind her. Right in front of her she saw the Prince's room, guarded by men from the red knights. She asked one of the guards if she could see him and he nodded, already knowing her. One of the men opened the door to his room, exposing the lavish lavender curtains covering the light of the window, a large dresser, blue and gold decorations lining the mouldings and the walls told the history of Hamel. The bed had a black silk blanket with a white cotton bed sheet. She stepped inside.

"You have a lady here who wishes to see you." He bowed and closed the door after she stepped in.

"Um, hi." She smiled nervously. He came up to her. Pur's eyes roamed over his body, noticing the toned muscle. He was just in his blue pants and socks.

"What brings you here, cutie?" She noticed the playful sound in the last word.

"Oh, right." She began to ramble. "You know, the flowers, and the uh…you know, stuff you said. I mean, it was honestly just you being friendly right? I mean, you couldn't be jealous of Soul and me being together right. I mean you got your princess Snipy right?" She rubbed her hands together with trepidation. He smirked at her. Blue eyes with a paw-like iris met her dual colored irises of orange and red. Unable to contain himself, he went to his dresser and came back with the flowers, which were a bunch of red roses, violets and daisies; more than what Soul gave her. She gasped and took them.

"So pretty…"

"For a wonderful _friend_ such as you." She blushed.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"No problem." He turned around and walked to his bed before sitting on it. Pur looked at her flowers again and sniffed them, enjoying their sweet fragrance.


End file.
